Predictions For 2008
With the year 2007 coming to a close, please post your predictions for the year 2008 by clicking here. Predictions Congress Repeals 22nd Amendment I predict that Congress will repeal the 22nd Amendment, allowing [[George Bush |The Greatest President - EVER!]] to serve for four more decades. --OHeL 13:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Seconded.--thisniss 20:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Republicans Regain Congress I predict America's party will regain every seat in America's congress and immediately disband themselves under a Ron Paul administration.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) It will be Obama VS. Thompson Obama will win the Democratic Primary. Thompson will win for Rebuplician. *Seconded. Glacier Wolf 21:09, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Hillary will win Hillary will win- a starring role in Quentin Tarantino's new opus- KILL BILL 3!!!! THIS TIME HILLARY WILL--KILL BILL!!!!!! Weapons of Mass Deception An undeniable lack of evidence about Iran's pursuit of Weapons of Mass Destruction will require some kind of ill-prepared military action. We will be greeted as liberators in Iran, and the war will be over within a week.--thisniss 20:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Operation Iranian Freedom A few months before the end of Bush's term, some Saudi Terrorists will disguise themselves as Iranian Soldiers and use an Iranian speed boat to sank an American Battleship with suicide collision. A month before Bush is to leave office, Bush will declare war on Iran without the need to ask for Senate approval since another nation started the hostility. On the week Bush is to leave office, the American Forces will defeat the conventional Iranian military and then start the occupation of Iran. On the day Bush is to leave office, He will declare American victory over Iran. The Rapture will be upon us... If there's any luck and George W. Bush has his way. He only has one year left, you know... The Beginning of the Death of the American Culture The Writers Guild of America will continue its strike in 2008. By week 50 of the strike, American networks started to massively import British, Canadian, and Australian shows to fill the ever growing demand for action, adventure, drama, and romance shows after viewer grew tired of game shows and sports show. American kids will be watching Japanese anime only since the Writers strike will also stop Warner Bros from producing Batman Animated, Fantastic Four Animated, etc. By 2010, the strike will result in the death of the American Culture. By the time those kids grew up, American culture will be forgotten in the general American population and remain only as subject in Art History. Scientology Convert Scientists Research into Dark Matter will convince a portion of theoretical physicist in the existence of thetan. Research into Dark Energy and levity will convince a portion of physicist in the existence of Xenu. Research into Observer Effect of Quantum Mechanics will convince a portion of physicist in the mallability of the physical universe (MEST). New American Civil War After Barack Hussein Obama wins the Democrat nomination, the KKK will declare war with the Democrat party. A series of terrorism attacks on various Democrat campaign center will follow. Fox will try to blame the attacks on Islamic Terrorists in an attempt to boaster support for McCain. In a meeting between Obama and Oprah, Obama will be killed by a bomb. Oprah will be hit by a shrapnel and will go into a coma. Before police could find out the true culprit, the right will again try to imply Islamic Terrorists were responsible. The left will blame Bush for the failure of the Secret Service to protect Obama as well as the slowness of the investigation on the death of Obama. Conspiracy websites will tie Obama assassination to Kennedy assassination. The housewife army of Oprah, stricken with grief, will march to the White House. When the housewives riot break through the fence of the White House, the Secret Service, fearing another failure, will shot the housewives. Americans will riot throughout the country over the many death of many housewives. Bush will declare emergency rule and marshal law. Governors of Great Lakes States will not follow Bush declaration. In a massive demonstration in California, soldiers will receive orders to shot civilians. They will refuse when the media arrives. Islamic Terrorists will exploit the demonstration and detonate explosives to kill tens of thousands Americans. All hell broke loose. Soldiers who refused to shot the "terrorist" will be eliminated by the Military Police. California will be destroyed. Seeing the devastation in California, the governors of Great Lakes States will seek independence. They will call themselves the "Great Lakes Federation" but colloquially will be referred to as the Yankees. The rest of the States will renamed themselves the "Allied States of America" but colloquially will be known as the Jesusland. The Federate Army and the Allied Army will fight a bloody civil war. Alaska and Hawaii will remain neutral. The war will determine the winner of the Liberal vs Conservative. Death of a President Bush was assassinated in mideast while trying to bring peace to Jerusalem. Cheney became president, declared state of emergency, suspended election, initiated draft, proceeded with Patriot Act IV, jailed anti-war activists, held secret trials for civil liberties lawyers, raise taxes, and founded America Defense Industries to sell war machines to the government. Florida Boycott Dems, McCain Wins Pres Democrat party will not seat delegates for the Florida and Michigan primary in the Democrat convention. Florida and Michigan will punish the Democrat party by removing the Democrat name from the electoral ballot. Republican will seat the delegates for both Florida and Michigan thus saving their name on the ballot in Florida. A tight race will occur in November with the whole presidency depends on who wins in Florida. Without the Democrat in Florida ballot. Republican candidate easily beat the Libertarian candidate and the Green candidate. As a result, McCain will become the next President of the United States of America. : Former Florida Governor Jeb Bush will eb sure to make sure the Democrat is not on the Nov ballot.--139.18.2.92 23:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :: ...especially if Dubya seats Jeb as McCain running mate.--88.191.41.118 00:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC)